fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Neue Besen kehren.......!
thumb|354px|Quelle: GoogleSo und noch eine neue Story von Mir. Diesmal sieht es für unsere Lieblinge nicht gut aus. Die Zuschauer rennen in Scharen weg, Das Ende der Serie steht kurz bevor. Aber noch ist nicht aller Tage Abend denn es gibt noch eine letzte Hoffnung. Ein neuer Art Director muss her der neuen Wind in die Serie bringt. Also wie immer gilt, überrraschen lassen :) Diese Story ist meiner lieben Freundin Mel gewidmet. Status: Beendet Lets have Fun , Matti. Blitz und Donner Ryan schlug die Tür seines Büros laut zu. Seine Assistentin lief mit dem Handy am Ohr ihm hinterher, allerdings mit den Highheels die sie trug war sie seinem Tempo nicht gewachsen. " Mr. Murphy, Mr. Murphy bleiben sie doch stehen. Was soll ich dem Sender sagen.?" " Sagen sie ihnen was sie wollen, ich kann nicht 5 Millionen einsparen, sorry dann können wir es gleich lassen." " Aber Mr. Murphy, die sagen das wir in den letzten 5 Wochen fast 35 % Marktanteil verloren haben und die Werbeeinnahmen fast um die Hälfte gefallen sind:" Er trat durch die Tür und stand nun mitten im Studiio, oder besser gesagt mitten in der Aula der Mc Kinley Highschool. Um diese Zeit waren ausser ein paar Bühnbildner noch niemand da. Die Schauspieler würden erst in ca 1 Stunde aus ihren Wohnwägen kommen. Er setze sich auf die Bühne und schaute in die Kulisse hinein, das hier war sein Kind, er hatte vor ein paar Jahren die Idee zu Glee. Und am Anfang war die Serie eingeschlagen wie eine Bombe, sie gewannen Preise am laufenden Band, die Quoten waren gut und sie liefen zur Primetime was gute Werbedeals bedeutete. Aber seit Beginn der neuen Staffel sanken die Quoten jede Woche grauenhaft.Fox hatte den Sendeplatz schon neu vergeben und jetzt liefen sie um 23.00 Uhr was wiederrum schlecht für die Werbung war. Er wusste nicht was er machen sollte, woran es lag oder wie er aus der Sache raus kam. Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen als er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte. Seine Assistentin stand hinter ihm. " Mr. Murphy, der Programmdirektor ist in ihrem Büro" " Ja ja ok, bringen sie ihm einen Kaffee, ich bin gleich da:" Keine zwei Minuten atmete Ryan tief ein bevor er das Büro betrat. Dann drückte er die Klinke herunter. In seinem Büro saß Teddy, Programmdirektor und Ryan so sympatisch wie ein Abzess am Anus. "Hi Teddy, was verschafft mir schon wieder das Vergnügen deiner Anwesenheit?" " Die Freude ist auch ganz auf meiner Seite Ryan. Hast du schon eine Lösung wegen den schlechetn Einschaltquoten gefunden?!" "Das geht nicht von heute auf morgen Teddy!" " Es muss aber Ryan, mir sitzen der Aufsichtsrat im Nacken. Also entweder du schaffst es die Quoten um 10 Punkte zu steigern oder die Serie wird abgesetzt. Du hast 4 Wochen thumb|left|Quelle: GoogleZeit dann ist Schluss!" Und mit einem lauten Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss als Teddy das Büro wieder verliess. Ryan lies den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Wie sollte er das schaffen ?! Er rief über die Gegensprachanlage seine Assistentin herein. Sie solle ihm die neuen Drehbuchvorschläge bringen. Vielleicht war etwas brauchbares dabei, in seiner jetzigen Situation war er für fast alles offen. Valerie brachte ihm den Stapel mit den Umschlägen. Ryan griff den ersten und lass die ersten zehn Zeilen, Müll. Das nächste Drehbuch, noch viel schlimmer da sollten Finn und Sue eine Affäre beginnen. So ging es weiter bis er fast am Ende des Stapels angekommen war. Da lag ein Umschlag der definitiv nicht aus den USA stammen konnte da er einen Zollstempel aufwies. Er kam aus Deutschland von einer Frau Namens MEL?!. Ryan las das Drehbuch durch. Es war zwar nicht im perfekten Englisch geschrieben und an ein zwei Stellen musste man etwas verbessern aber das was er las gefiel ihm mehr als gut. Er rief Valerie wieder rein und gab ihr den Umschlag in die Hand. " Ich will diese Mel in 3 Tagen hier vor mir sitzen haben egal wie. Klar!?" " J-jawohl Herr Murphy. Wird erledigt.". Ryan atmete tief durch als er wieder alleine war. Diese Mel war vielleicht seine letzte Rettung, er hoffte es so inständig. Donnerstag, Flughafen L.A 10.30 Uhr Mel stieg in das Auto zu dem sie die junge freundliche Dame gebracht hatte die ihren Namen auf einem Schild stehen hatte als sie aus der Gepäckausgabe kam. Vor nicht mal 48 Stunden hatte sie einen Anruf aus Amerika bekommen dass am Flughafen ein Ticket für sie hinterlegt war und sie bitte zu "Ryan Murphy" kommen solle. Er wolle etwas mit ihr besprechen. Zum Glück bekam sie von ihrem Chef 14 Tage Soforturlaub, ok sie hatte auch fast 200 Überstunden angehäuft. Nun fuhr sie durch die Hügel von L. A und glaubte immer noch nicht ganz was passiert war. Das Auto bog nach etwa 1 Stunde Fahrzeit auf ein grosses Gelände und hielt vor einem thumb|200px|Quelle:GoogleBürogeäude. Rechts und links davon waren Wohnwagen geparkt, bei einem öffnete sich gerade die Tür. Mel konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen, sie zog die Sonnenbrille ab aber sie stand trotzdem da, vor ihr stand Lea Michele! Mir fiel fast das Gesicht runter so überrascht war ich. Aber mir blieb nicht mal Zeit um nach einem Autogramm fragen denn es ging direkt in das Büro von Ryan Murphy. Ich wartete ca 10 Minuten dann trat er ein. Er gab mir die Hand und fing aber schon im Hinsetzen an zu reden. Mel, schön das sie gekommen sind. Ich will gar nicht lange um den Brei herum reden. Glee steht einen Meter davon entfernt abgesetzt zu werden. Wir verlieren Zuschauer und dadurch Webeeinahmen. Ich habe 4 Wochen sonst fällt hier der letzte Vorhang. Ich habe ihren Entwurf gelesen und er hat mir gefallen. Es ist so oldschool und strait. Das find ich gut. Ich möchte das sie für die nächste Woche das Drehbuch umschreiben. Sollte das erfolgreich sein bekommen sie die Stelle als Chefschreiberin bis Ende der Staffel. Ich war baff, ich sollte die Drehbuch "umschreiben". Bis letzte Woche war ich eine normale junge Frau aus Deutschland die ihren Beruf nachging und nebenbei Storys im Internet schrieb. Und jetzt sollte ich Geschichten für eine Fernsehserie schreiben. Ich wurde wieder raus geführt und blieb vor einem der Wohnwägen stehen an dessen Tür mein Name stand. Mein Name an der Tür, Wahnsinn. Drin fand ich ein gemütlichen Raum mit einer kleinen Küche, einem Fernseher, Kühlschrank und einem Schreibtisch vor. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel Papier das von zwei Buchschrauben zusammengehalten wurde. Das besagte Drehbuch wie ich vermutete. Ich lies meinen Koffer auf das Bett fallen und holte mir eine Diet Coke aus dem Kuhlschrank. Wenn ich bis in drei Tagen fertig sein sollte musste ich anfangen. Ich begann zu lesen und korrigierte. Es war unglaublich was da geschrieben stand. Sue und Will sollten ein Liebespaar werden und Santana bei einem Raubüberfall sterben. Oh mein Gott diese Schreiber hatten offenbar keine Ahnung was Glee hies. Nach gut einer Stunde entschied ich mich den kompletten Stapel in den Container zu tretten, diesen Müll konnte man nicht retten. Ich hollte mein Notebook aus dem Koffer und startete das Textprogramm. Ich schrieb einfach ein komplett neues Drehbuch, quasi einen Neuanfang für Glee. Ohne auf dei vorgehenden Folgen Rücksicht zu nehmen. So langsam wurde es thumb|left|208px|Quelle: Googledunkel da draussen und ich bekamm langsam Hunger, seit dem Essen im Flugzeug hatte ich noch nix festes zu mir genommen. Ich war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen als es schon an meinem Trailer klopfte. Ich öffnete und da standen Mark Salling, Dianna Agron, Lea Michele und Naya Rivera vor mir. "Hey, you are Mel right?" "Ähhhhh, yes for sure:" " Cool, hi we hear that you came and so we would like to ask you something." " O-ok ?""We go out for eat, so do you want to go with us ?" " Yes, cool, wait just a minute ok ?! " Allright!" Wir liefen keine 20 Minuten bis wir an einem asiatischen Restaurant ankammen. Wir nahmen Platz und ich dachte immer mehr ich träume. Da saß rechts neben mir Naya und lilnks Mark und unterhielten sich mit mir als ob es das normalste auf der Welt war. Wir bestellten und aßen gemeinsam. Der Abend war lustig und ich hatte richtig Spaß. Alle erzählten mir das sie Angst hatte um die Serie und richtig froh waren das jemand neuess da war der andere Ideen haben konnte. Sie fragten mich ob ich das Drehbuch schon fertig hätte worauf ich meinte ich muss es Ryan nur noch mailen da ich ein komplett neues geschrieben hatte. Ich wurde mit riesen Augen angestarrt denn ein komplettes Drehbuch für eine ganze Folge in weniger als 4 Stunden zu schreiben war ihnen noch nicht untergekommen. Als es ans bezahlen ging deutete Mark nur an das ich eingeladen währe. Zum Schluss nahmen wir noch ein, zwei Drinks im Trailer von Mark. Mein Gott hatte der eine Minibar!!! Als ich um 4 Uhr Morgens in meinen Wohnwagen kam hatte ich bestimmt den höchsten Pegel meines Lebens. Ich fiel nur noch totmüde ins Bett und schlief in meinen Strassenklamotten. Der Wecker klingelte um halb 7 und mein Kopf schien zu explodieren. Erst nach 3 Gläsern Wasser und 4 Aspirin + einer kalten Dusche war ich wieder in der Lage klar zu denken und machte mich auf den Weg zu Ryan um ihm meinen neuen Entwurf zu zeigen. Bevor ich eintrat kontrollierte ich noch einmal meinen Atem und befand ihn für brauchbar. Ich drückte die Klinke zu seinem Büro runter und trat ein, noch bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte meinte Ryan, " you look so bad mel". Oh mann und genauso fühlte ich mich in diesem Moment. Trotzdem trat ich vor und legte den Stapel frisch ausgedruckten Papiers auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er schaute mich recht überrascht an und meinte wiederum " you write a complete new diector book in one night ? Hey Girl don´t run to fast if you had not the right shoes ok?". Er las die ersten 5 Seiten kurz quer und nickte danach sehr zufrieden, " Ok, that looks good, so we started in 3 hours. Please stay at the set when we shot." Wie, ich sollte auch noch beim Dreh dabei sein?! Keien drei Stunden später stand ich inmitten des Sets und sah den Schauspielern dabei zu wie sie mein Drehbuch studierten und spielten. Ich hatte das Drehbuch so umgeschrieben dass alle aufgrund eines Gasleckes in der Schule Wahnvorstellungen hatten und somit die letzten, grauenhaften, Folgen erklärt. Jetzt waren alle wieder auf dem Damm und die Geschichte konnte wieder normal weitergehen. Ich war zufrieden mit mir und auch Ryan schien es zu gefallen, er saß zumindest recht ruhig auf seinem Stuhl und trank Kaffee. Wir drehten gerade eine Szene in der Finn auf Heimaturlaub in Lima war und wie durch Zufall auch Rachel Ferien in New York hatte und ihre Väter besuchen wollte. Natürlich mussten beide sich hier in der Aula treffen und es endetet mit einem riesigen Kuss der Beiden. Genau in dem Moment als das Playback zu "Love shine a light" einsetzte wurde eine Tür aufgerissen und ich hörte Lärm und laute Stimmen und keine 5 Sekunden stand eine Frau, etwa doppelt so alt wie ich vor mir und starrte mich mit wütenden Augen an. Eh ich gucken konnte schüttete sie mir mit den Worten" You Bitch" ihren Kaffee ins Gesicht. Ich konnte gar nicht reagieren so schockiert war ich. Ryan war von seinem Sessel aufgesprungen und schob die Frau von mir weg. Eine Mitarbeiterin des Studios reichte mir ein Handtuch und ich setzte mich auf einen freien Stuhl. Lea, Cory und Jenna standen um mich herum als Ryan zurückkam und sich tausendmal entschuldigte. Die Frau war die alte Drehbuchschreiberin gewesen die Ryan vor 2 Tagen wegen mir gefeuert hatte. Wie sie wieder ins Studio gekommen war wusste er nicht aber er versprach mir das es nie wieder vorkommen wird. Den Schock hatte ich schnell überwunden, war ja nur Kaffee der ja eh gut für Haut und Haar sein sollte. Ich verschwand schnell im Trailer um mich umzuziehen. Keine 10 Minuten war ich mit neuem T-Shirt und Hose am Set und schaute weiter zu. Die Folge sollte mit einem Cliffhanger enden, sprich Finn überlegte ob er die Army verlies da er einen Nachrücker Platz an der Schauspielschule in New York bekommen hatte. Wir drehten die letzte Einstellung wie Finn über dem Brief saß und Rachel dabei ansah dann kam der Abspann. Als die leltzte Klappe gefallen war sprang Ryan auf und meinte laut " Cool, thats it". Wir und vor allem ich waren froh das alles geklappt hatte aber jetzt hies es zwei Tage warten wie die Folge beim Publikum ankam. Ryan hatte mit den Bossen einen Deal raushandeln können das die nächste Folge noch einmal zur Primetime laufen sollte um zu testen ob das neue Konzept aufging. Abends feierten wir wieder gemeinsam und es wurde verdammt früh wieder. Am nächsten Tag war frei und ich nutzte die Zeit um Hollywood unsicher zu machen und mir die Universal Studios anzusehen. Ich kam Abends völlig platt wieder an und fiel nur so in mein Bett. Der Schlaf den ich fand war herrlich erholsam denn ich hatte endlich meinen Jet Lag überwunden und konnte nachts schlafen. Wie ich am Donnerstag zum Frühstück kam sah ich schon Cory und die anderen die alle angespannt schauten und sehr schweigsam waren. Nur noch wenige Stunden bis unsere Folge im ersten Teil der USA lief und wir erfuhren wie die Reaktionen waren. Den ganzen Tag über war die Spannung mit den Händen zu greifen. Gegen 18.00 Uhr saßen wir alle gemeinsam vor dem grossen Plasmaschirm im Aufenthaltsraum und schauten gespannt die Ausstrahlung unserer Folge. Die Folge fing an und wir alle waren gespannt wie das was wir gedreht hatten aussah. Als nach knapp 45 Minuten der Abspann kam und mein Name zu lesen war bei den Credits empfand ich schon so etwas wie Ehre und Stolz. Jetzt hies es wieder warten bis die ersten Einschaltquoten reinkammen. Ryan stand auf weil sein Handy geklingelt hatte. Warum ein Mann wie er in der heutigen Zeit noch so ein altmodisches Teil benutzte war mir zwar schleierhaft aber vielleicht wollte er lieber mit den Menschen reden als E-Mails lesen. Er lief durch das Studio, leider verstand ich nicht was er sagte denn jetzt sprach er in einem grauenhaften Slang. Nach 5 Minuten legte er auf und kam zu uns zurück. Wir starrten ihn mit grossen Augen an. Endlich war aus seinem starren Gesicht ein Lächeln zu lesen. " Hey we´ve done it. 12 % more than last week". Wow 12 Prozent waren echt viel, mir viel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wir alle fielen uns in die Arme und beglückwünschten uns. Lea flüsterte mir ins Ohr als sie mich im Arm hatte. "You stay here forever ok, no way back!". Mein Grinsen war gigantisch und es wurde noch noch besser als die Ergebnisse vom Mittleren Westen und der Ostküste reinkamen. Wir hatten zusammengerechnet fast 19 Prozent mehr erreicht als die Wochen zuvor. Glee war gerettet!! ....................2 Jahre später Glee ging in die inzwischen 7 Staffel und war erfolgreicher denn je. Vom Orginal Cast war zwar in der Zwischenzeit keiner mehr ausser Will und Sue dabei aber alle kamen unregelmässig in Gastauftritten vor. Ich war in der Zwischenzeit nicht nur für Glee verantwortlich sondern schrieb auch Drehbücher für andere Serien und Filme. Seit gut einem halben Jahr war ich komplett in die USA gezogen da mir das ständige Hin und Her Fliegen auf den Wecker ging. Ausserdem hatte ich Jordan kennegelernt, wir beide waren seit fast einem Jahr fest ein Paar. Er hatte in der 6. Staffel einige Gastauftritte als Lehrer in der Serie gehabt. Naja und eines Abends war es passiert. Ich war glücklich hier geworden und das Beste kam noch. Ende des Jahres begannen die Dreharbeiten zum ersten Kinofilm aus meiner Feder. Sein Titel " Neue Besen kehren gut". ENDE So ich hoffe die Story hat gefallen. Mir hat sie es *__*. !!! Euer Matti. Kategorie:12+ Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:Cast FF Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Glee Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee